Flipzilla
Flipzilla is a special episode made by HTForever333. In this episode, Flippy turns into a giant and attacks the town. Roles Starring *Flippy Featuring *Sniffles *Lucy *Shakes *Flyer Appearances *Lifty and Shifty *Truffles *Crispy *Flaky *Mint *Disco Bear *Cacti *Twizzler *Trashy *Mr. Slithers and Okra *Erika Plot Sniffles and Lucy are in a lab where Sniffles is making a mixture. Soon, Flippy and Shakes knock on the door and Sniffles invites them inside. Shakes and Flippy watch as Sniffles finishes mixing the liquid, until another boiling fluid explodes out of a small lab container. No one is hurt, but the shattering noise causes Flippy to flip out. Everyone gasps, and Flippy quickly charges at Shakes. He grabs some foreceps and forces them around Shakes' neck until he is decapitated. Lucy shrieks and Sniffles in a panic throws a test tube at evil Flippy. The green liquid he was making splashes on Flippy and he suddenly starts to grow. Sniffles and Lucy back away as Flippy grows taller and taller eventually breaking the house. A now giant Flippy laughs and then crushes Sniffles with his foot while Lucy quickly escapes. Outside, tree friends look up in shock as Flippy walks through the streets. Flaky screams, causing Flippy to pick her up and throw her until she can't be seen anymore. Cacti is scared, and ducks into his cactus and is crushed. Flippy growls in pain, however, as some of Cactus spikes are now in his foot. After a montage of tree friends boarding up their houses, Flippy is now stomping by the Dinner. Flippy grabs Twizzler and Mint as they try to run, each in one hand. Flippy snaps Twizzler's neck by bashing her against a building and kills Mint by splattering him with the Dinners sign. He squashes Disco Bear with his fingers and uses his bike as a toothpick. Above him he suddenly sees a plane and in it are Flyer and Lucy. Flippy tries to grab the plane as it is shooting but misses each time due to how it's flying. Angry he grabs Trashy and tosses her at the plane causing her to be cut in half by the planes wings. Lucy hits a switch and gas pours out around Flippy. Flippy begins shrinking and eventually falls to the floor, but not after striking the plane. Flippy, no longer flipped out, gets up from the street rather dizzy. He looks up when he hears the planes engines and narrowly avoids it falling on him. Flyers body then lands in front of him as she breaks her spine on impact. Lucy hovers down and looks on in shock as the episode ends. Deaths *Shakes is decapitated *Sniffles is crushed *Flaky possibly dies from being thrown *Cacti is crushed *Numerous generic tree friends are burnt or crushed *Twizzler is decapitated *Mint is splattered *Disco Bear's bones are bent and crushed *Trashy is sliced in half *Flyer breaks her neck Injuries *Evil Flippy gets spikes in his foot *Evil Flippy is shot a few times from the planes Category:Episodes Category:HTForever333's Episodes